


Hoods are Good for Hiding

by testifytime



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Nothing much beyond playful kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testifytime/pseuds/testifytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Sebastian messing around with Sebastian's hood. Just kisses. Lots of silly kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoods are Good for Hiding

“Stop! You’re making me feel like a teenage lass on her first date!”

Sebastian laughed as he pulled his hood down over his face, pure white teeth on full display as a smile tugged back his lips. The thick fur lining around the hood brushed against his tanned skin and hid the soft pink flush rising on his cheeks, shaking softly with the soundless chuckles of embarrassment. Only the tip of his nose and his mouth could be seen between his hands and the hood he covered his eyes with.

Without his armour on, Sebastian seemed like a completely different person. His clothes were always soft and padded, the material of his coat like a thick silk, running smoothly beneath the fingertips of any who managed to catch him without the pristine white metal that normally covered his body. Though soft, they were also tight; without the armour to bulk him up, Sebastian was lithe of figure, with strong muscles in his arms and legs, and well defined abs. He was not as thin as an elf would be, but nor was he as well built as a warrior; his muscles didn’t bulge, but instead showed the precise prowess of a rogue, all hidden beneath warm tanned skin.

He seemed much more open and free. Without the armour of his Brotherhood, he had nothing to worry about; no religion, no responsibilities. He was merely Sebastian Vael, a man with a bow and a gentle laugh; a man spending time with someone he loved most.

Anders smiled as Sebastian peeked out from beneath the hood, delicate blush still gracing his cheeks. He leant forwards slowly, warm brown eyes staring into the laughing blue of Sebastian’s own, and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip his nose, pulling back almost as soon as his lips had touched the tanned flesh. He watched with amusement as Sebastian’s nose twitched, his lips pulling his smile wider as he laughed, relaxing his hold on the hood so that he could see Anders’ face. His cheeks were still flushed pink.

Anders laughed at Sebastian’s shy grin, gripping the top of the grey hood to pull it back down over amused blue eyes. Sebastian yelped as his vision was suddenly taken from him, and quickly Anders leant in to press their lips together, ignoring the puffed breaths across his cheek as Sebastian tried to hold back his amusement. He pulled away slowly when he felt Sebastian tense, just in time to see a mischievous smirk twist across his face.

With a swiftness Anders was not prepared for, Sebastian darted forwards to press a chaste kiss to Anders’ lips, pulling back before he had any time to respond. His eyes were alight with amusement, his body still shaking with silent laughter as he pulled the hood back down to cover his cheeks, as if daring Anders to try the same.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Anders surged forwards to brush his lips tenderly across Sebastian’s, pulling back slowly to let him chase the kiss before sitting back in his chair. With the table between them, Sebastian couldn’t follow; he pouted as he lifted just enough of the hood to let him see through the white fur around the edge, a grin trying to pull at his lips as Anders turned his game against him.

Anders kept the game going for a few tender minutes, pushing forwards to brush their lips together only to retreat back when Sebastian tried to pull him into a kiss. His pout begun to turn petulant, eyeing Anders carefully as he retreated once more, and a laugh rumbled in Anders’ chest. He tipped his head down to compose himself, and looked up only once the brief bout of laughter subsided.

Sebastian’s fingers brushed against his jaw, and suddenly warm, gloved hands were cupping his face, holding him still as Sebastian pulled him in for a gentle kiss. It was chaste and smooth, only a slight pressure and a soft slide of lips, but it had the two of them smiling like young lovers new to the concept of a lover’s touch.

“You’re trying to be cute,” Anders commented as he pulled away, the corner of his mouth twitching up as Sebastian hid his face once more behind the fur of his hood.

Sebastian licked his lips, pulling his knees up to his chest to rest his chin on them as he chuckled softly, peering up at Anders shyly – or perhaps it was slyly, because the next words he said were so innocently spoken that no silver tongue could have made them sound genuine at all.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first post on AO3. I am terrified. But hey, at least my first post was cute and not porn. That probably stands for something somewhere.


End file.
